


in the morning

by Sumi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Julian buried his face into the pillow and mumbled something she couldn't make out.“What was that love?





	in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Morning gorgeous,” She whispered into Julian's ear. She laughed as he slowly started to stir. When her words hit him, he flushed.

Julian buried his face into the pillow and mumbled something she couldn't make out.

“What was that love?”

He sighed and lifted the pillow. “I said you will be the death of me.”

She adored how bashful Julian could be. He seemed like he was never going to grow out of it. 

“Breakfast is here. Go wash up and we can have some,” she whispered.

His flush spread. “I'll only be a minute.”

Best part of this breakfast was that she bought it entirely prepared at the market. She didn't cook a bit of it. If she had, both her and Julian would have died of food poisoning.


End file.
